My Captain My Canary
by VanillaHorizon
Summary: A general fanfiction about the Crook and the Assassin, this includes a detailed story of how Leonard was rescued by Sara and the rest of the legends after they fixed time, after the other team of legends met them, breaking time, and how Leonard finally let the ice surrounding him melt for a certain resurrected blonde. Note there are some very subtle references to adult themes.


After the most recent jump into the future to chase down anything causing harm to the time line we all decided we could go for a weekend with the family, so that's just what we did, while back in 2017 I spent the better part of my weekend with my dad, but with him helping Oliver out he was quite busy, I wasn't in the mood to fight bad guys on my weekend off, and spending time with Felicity underground wasn't all that entertaining so I asked her about getting ahold of Cisco to fix my suit since Ray has awful aim when getting chased by medieval knights armed with grenade launchers, his suits lasers apparently destroy kevlar, I learned that the hard way after getting tagged in the shoulder with one.

On that Sunday morning, before meeting back up with everyone I made a trip to star labs to let Cisco repair my suit, while he worked we made small talk about my travels, he enjoyed the stories almost as much as Felicity and Curtis did, I was just leaning against the doorway fidgeting with Snart's ring like I did most of the time, I was very thankful that Mick gave it to me awhile after I helped him break the bad news to Lisa, Leonard's sister.

I was in mid thought when Cisco spoke more to himself than to me "Perfection!" "Does that mean it's finished?" I made my way across to the table he was working at, "Oh yeah and look at this baby." He held it up for me to see, I grabbed for it and forgot I had Snart's ring still in the palm of my hand, Cisco let go of the suit and reached down to pick up the ring for me as I admired my suit.

He paused for a minute after he grabbed the ring from the floor, he shook his head, "Cisco are you okay, you look like you seen a ghost." He looked into my eyes, "Why do you have Captain Cold's ring?" I was a bit confused for a moment until I finally spoke "Oh, uhm, Mick gave it to me after Leonard's death." "Well I'd hate to break it to you Sister but he's still alive." The words shook me to the core, "What do you mean?" He handed me the ring and said "I seen him Sara, he's alive." "But how is he still alive?" He shook his head and started to walk toward the door, "I don't know but you should look for him somehow, he was calling your name in my vision." I hugged Cisco, so happy to know Leonard was all right.

I told everyone my goodbyes as I ran out the doors and toward the meeting point and the Waverider.

I got there just as everyone else was and we headed on board, I took my place at the captains seat and asked Gideon to take us to the next known place where the timeline was being challenged as soon as she found a point in time where it was.

I gave everyone the okay to go do their own thing until we found out where we were heading next, and with that I headed off to my sleeping quarters where I sat on my bed after instructing Gideon to close my door I asked her to search for anything concerning Leonard in the timeline, "No such luck finding anything Captain." I sighed at her words.

The next morning around three AM I woke up from a dream about Leonard, "Gideon?" She hummed to life, "Yes Captain Lance?" I sat up in my bed, "Can you search for Snart?" a moment later she replied, "No new results concerning Leonard Snart, Captain." About a week went by of the same thing, waking up at three AM from a dream about Leonard every single night, the same dream, I'd ask Gideon every night to check for something new on him, every night it would be the same thing, nothing new, no sign of Leonard.

Gideon couldn't find anything for us to fix at the moment so we just went about doing stuff aboard the ship for the day, Stein and Nate headed toward the library, Mick headed to the kitchen and everyone else headed to their quarters, I walked to the sickbay and sat in the chair as I asked Gideon to check my brain to to make sure I was okay, "Everything's fine Captain Lance, but your reoccurring dreams of Mr. Snart have been having a bit of a toll on your sleep schedule, you have been waking up at the same time every night from those dreams which is quite uncommon, if you would like tonight I can give you an all night sedative to keep you from doing so." I stepped away from the chair "No thank you Gideon." I walked to my quarters and laid on my bed just thinking about how to find Leonard if a twenty second century AI couldn't even find him.

A few more weeks passed of the same thing, fixing the past, present and future during the day, waking up from the same dream nightly at three AM, asking Gideon to check for any sign of Leonard, no luck at figuring out where he was at all.

After a long day of being shot at by crazy civil war soldiers we all boarded the Waverider and retired to our quarters for the night, the dream came just like every other night, I was sitting on my bed and he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing down my neck between words as he said "Sara I love you." We were about to kiss as I heard Gideon speaking to me, "Ms. Lance, I have found something, I know you usually don't wake up for another two and a half minutes but I started the search before you woke up so I could start my new update sooner." I sat straight up, "What? Tell me what you found!" I was so excited. "It's a distress call originating from Mr. Snart's comm unit with scrambled coordinates, Captain." I couldn't contain my excitement as she said that.

I was on the bridge trying to help Gideon figure out the scrambled coordinates when Stein, Jax and Nate woke up and greeted me with a good morning each, Nate was laughing subtlety as he looked at my face, stuck looking at the screen "What's that thing on your face?" He joked as Jax joined in, "If I didn't know better I'd say it's a smile." Stein even noticed as he asked "Whats got you in such high spirits Ms. Lance?" I told them once everyone woke up and was there I'd let them all know at one time instead of telling them separately.

I told Gideon to tell everyone to meet on the bridge as soon as possible, shortly after that everyone met me there, "Everyone, Gideon found something that I think you'll all be very happy about," smile still on my face, I told Gideon to tell them what she found at three AM, her voice came on as she explained to them about how I kept asking every night to search for Leonard and how she found coordinates sent from his comm, after she said all of that I told them about Cisco vibing him when he touched Leonard's ring.

Nate quickly shared his confusion afterward "I thought you guys said he gave his life to destroy the Oculus?" Stein cut in before I could reply "He did, but its not uncommon for someone," he pointed in my direction, "To appear dead and really not be." Jax then replied to that "Stein we seen the place blow up though?" I got their attention before anyone else could start talking, "Guys we have to unscramble the coordinates but Gideon can't figure them out, we all need to try and figure them out and see if he is alive or not.

A few hours later of us all working, in groups and alone in our own quarters, it still turned up no luck in unscrambling the coordinates, Mick came from the eating area, sandwich in hand, mouth full of food, I looked up as he walked over to the table where we were all sitting in the library, "Mick, why are you not helping us?" I practically screamed at him, "Stein told me I was stupid and didn't know what I was talking about when I told him what the coordinates were, so I got lost and made a few sandwiches." I shot Stein a glare as he looked up at Mick like he was offended that he said anything.

I looked up at Mick hopefully, "You mean you know how to unscramble this?" I held up the notepad I was writing on with the numbers, "Its not scrambled, its backwards." he spoke through another bite of food, I quickly grabbed my pen again and started to write it backwards, "Gideon, we got it!" I jumped up from the seat and ran over to Mick wrapping my arms around him as he took another bite, "You're a genius Mick!" he patted me on the back with his free hand before I let go and headed to the captains chair.

After inputting the coordinates I asked Gideon if she could take us there, she told me she could, I made sure everyone was strapped in, activated the lever and asked one simple question, "Who's ready to rescue our crook?" shortly afterward we arrived at a dark point in time, all of us except Amaya stepped out of the ship, I noticed the ground was charred and you couldn't see a single star in the sky, really you couldn't see much of anything without the light from Ray's A.T.O.M suit, "Guy's, do you hear anything?" I asked already knowing the answers, "No, why?" came from Nate who was now standing beside me, "Because that's not good, quiet is okay but not this quiet." I felt fear, fear I hadn't felt since being shot by Thea.

A painful scream filled the silent air, the scream seemed to come from all directions, Mick Started to run toward where he thought it was coming from "That's Leonard!" he yelled to us before we could register what just happened we all started to run behind Mick, we came to what looked like was once a town or city, burnt and disfigured buildings stood among piles of charcoal beams and soot, only small candle like things were producing light but we all knew to stop and survey before walking any farther into the mess of dirt, dust and soot.

I was close to Ray's side and I glanced down to see the grass and cement was all covered in the black mess, Amaya's voice came over our comm units "Gideon says that this is a planet that was torched when the Oculus exploded and to watch out because some of the time masters may have been on board their time ships and came here to avoid dying in the explosion." I called back to her "Amaya you be careful too, they might be a bit angry we caused them to be stranded and they might want a ride out of here from how this planet looks." she assured me she would alert us if anything went wrong and with that we slowly snuck about the wasted buildings and soot piles.

We had been looking for what seemed like hours with no luck until yet another scream coursed through the air, we all glanced at each other and ran toward where the scream seemed to come from, a once tall building, now with broken windows and many holes where bricks used to be, we stopped outside the once glass door and looked inside through complete darkness, Mick screamed from beside me, "Leonard, are you in there?" no reply, so we did what we do best, we continued on.

The only way up was an elevator, no electricity so we were screwed there, we knew Leonard was close, I was with Mick digging around the rubble trying to look for a stairway with no such luck, another scream came, this one you could tell originated from the elevator, "Leonard's in there!" Mick screamed it at the same time I did, Ray started mumbling something which I knew in short meant he could hook his suits power source up to the elevator so it could come up and open, so he pulled a few wires from the wall beside the elevator doors and connected them to a panel on the arm of his suit.

Electricity whirled as a few lights and wires flickered from above us where the ceiling and second floor once was, the elevator started to hiss and screech as the doors started to come apart, when the opening was far enough open for me to fit in I jumped in and seen that Leonard was covered in dirt and scars, his clothes were ripped and dirty but as he said my name I had to hug him to make sure it wasn't just a dream.

He looked up at me as I asked if he could stand up, he shook his head no as Mick walked into the elevator with us, "Mick he can't stand up, you need to carry him back to the ship." he nodded as Leonard spoke up, "Timemasters knew you'd come for me." his head fell as he gasped for air, I told Mick to be careful with him as he hoisted Leonard up over his shoulder, "Don't worry Blondie I wont hurt your crush." Mick laughed a bit at my concern.

We were walking back out of the building when Ray said something I really didn't like hearing, "Uh oh." I seen them as he said that, a group of people I knew must've been Timemasters heading right toward us, we started to run back toward the ship, Mick was running directly beside me "Sara, grab my gun out of my pocket." I reached into Mick's pocket and retrieved the gun, we were still running as the Timemasters opened fire on us.

We weren't far from the Waverider, Ray was using what little juice he had left in his suit to shoot the enemies as I was getting up the nerve to pull the trigger of Mick's gun, but when I did I charred at least three men with one shot as I let out an excited giggle and Mick congratulated me with an atta girl.

We were only a few yards away from the Waverider "Amaya open the door!" I was still shooting at the remaining pursuers while the rest of the crew got onboard, as soon as I got on board and closed the doors I commanded Gideon to get off the ground, before doing anything else I ran straight for the sickbay where Mick was just putting Leonard down in one of the examination seats.

As soon as Mick sat him down I asked Gideon to check him out before Mick could open his mouth, she started examining him as Mick stepped over to stand beside me, "Kinda hard to believe he's not in my head or evil this time." I laughed a bit at his humor, "I'm just happy he's really alive." Mick looked down at me and nodded "Me too Blondie." I sat down on one side of Leonard and Mick sat on the other.

The last thing I remembered from that night was talking to Mick about how excited I was that Leonard was okay, I must've dozed off because I was having my first dreamless night in months when I heard "Sara." I wasn't awake yet when "Sara." I kept hearing my name, "Canary!" I jolted upright "What, yeah, I'm up?" I rubbed my eyes as my vision sharpened to Leonard looking over at me, bruised and scratched up, he just laughed at me for a minute, "Mick helped me get cleaned up, after you fell asleep." I smiled at him as I apologized for falling asleep.

We sat there in silence for a bit until he looked at my left hand which I had rested on my knee, "Engaged now?" he looked up at me with his black eye, "What?" it didn't register with me at first, "The ring on your finger." he looked down at my hand again, "Oh, sorry," I started as I took it off, "No, it's yours," I reached out to hand it to him, "Do you want it back?" he reached over and grabbed it from my hand, "Don't get me wrong it looks better on you, but I'm sentimental according to what you think." I laughed at his little joke. "Well someone's feeling chatty after coming back from the dead." he laughed at my joke too.

We sat in silence for a while until I got the nerve up to ask about the kiss we shared, he just smiled, I looked down and didn't say anything for a minute, I felt like an idiot when he didn't reply and I was about to get up and leave when he spoke finally "I loved it." I felt my cheeks flush and I looked up to see his smile grew and that he was looking straight at me, "I missed you." I admitted, "I know, Mick told me what Gideon spilled, you asking about me every night for a few weeks." his smile turned into a smirk as my face grew even warmer than it was after his reply about the kiss.

He reached his hand over and grabbed mine, "You know you're even more beautiful when you're embarrassed." I just enjoyed his skin touching mine, no matter how rough his hands were, they felt amazing, I didn't pull my hand back, I didn't accept or deny his touch, I just enjoyed it, he was holding my hand, "I didn't figure you'd be one to hold anyone's hand Leonard." I smiled at him as he adjusted himself further up in the examination chair, "I'm usually not, but then again, I'm not the same cold hearted bastard you once met." I laced my fingers between his as he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my hand.

Leonard asked me to help him to his room after a while of just sitting in silence holding hands, we were walking to his quarters as Ray passed us, "Need some help Sara?" "No thanks Ray I'm just making sure Leonard can get into bed." he shook his head and walked pass us, "It's like I have my own hot nurse." I gave him a dirty look as he said that "So you think I'm hot and beautiful now?" he just smiled in return.

I helped him into bed, careful not to hurt his broken ribs, "Those Timemasters really did a number on you didn't they?" He just nodded, as he laid down, "They wanted to know where you all would go afterward, I wouldn't tell them, so they tried to get it out of me." I laid my hand on his shoulder, then turned to walk out of the room, I was about to tell him goodnight as he called my name, "Stay with me for a bit, please" I smiled and turned around as he scooted over in the bed, "Just for a while." He looked into my eyes and smirked, I couldn't resist the offer so I did just want he wanted, I stayed.

He unexpectedly grabbed my hand for a second time, since we all rescued him, we sat in silence as I got more and more tired with each time he ran his thumb across the side of my hand, I was on the edge of unconsciousness when I heard him say something I never thought I'd hear someone like him say, "I love you Sara." I woke up the next morning not knowing if it was real or a dream, he was beside me, we were in his quarters, I looked down to see that my hand was still entwined in his, "Good morning Captain." Leonard was staring at me, "I'm sorry I didn't know I fell asleep here." my face turned red and I pulled back the blankets to leave, but he grabbed my wrist before I could, "I enjoyed the company." I sat back down and he let go of my wrist, "Were you watching me sleep?" "Only for about an hour." He smiled at my accusation.

We were still just sitting on his bed in silence, "Do you feel any better?" He only nodded, more silence came, "Did you tell me something last night?" Leonard finally spoke, "Yes I did, why?" He scooted away from me in his bed, "Because I do too." Now his face was the one that got red, "Get some more rest while I get the team ready for our next mission." With that I left the room.

As everyone got ready I assigned who would do what and I decided Mick would make sure Leonard was taken care of while I kept an ear on the team, Mick protested for a second but finally agreed when I said he could burn something our next mission if he stayed on board and took care of Snart, the mission was going smoothly so I just sat on the bridge waiting til something happened I could help with, "Sara?" Leonard walked into the room, "Yeah, what do you need Leonard?" He shook his head, "Nothing I was just bored of laying in bed all alone." I silently giggled at the thought of laying in bed with him again in blissful silence.

He came over to the seat I was sitting in and knelled down beside me, "Thanks again for everything." I nodded at him and started to smile because I felt his warmth on my arm, "Where's Mick anyway?" Leonard looked discouraged when I mentioned Mick, "Probably stuffing his face." I had never seen him get mad even in the slightest when someone mentioned Mick, "What's wrong?" I reached for his hand, he quickly stood up, "why mention him when I'm here thanking you?" he hissed the words, I stood up as he was about to make an exit "I'm sorry Leonard I just thought since he's your friend you'd be with him getting reacquainted while you got better." he kept walking away while I trailed behind him, "Leonard!" he turned around when I called him name, "I don't love him, I love you!" I stopped walking just as he did, we just stood there staring at each other until eventually he turned and headed to his quarters.

I was headed back toward the bridge when Mick stopped me, "Go talk to him, I'll keep an eye out on the rest of the team, if anything happens then I'll come get you." "Mick he doesn't want to talk to me, not now." I tried to push pass him but he put his hand on my shoulder, "Yes he does, why else would he get mad when you tried to brush him off?" I nodded "You might be right, thanks Mick." he shook his head and headed toward the bridge while I headed toward Leonard's quarters.

I stopped at his door and just stood for a minute, "Leonard, can I come in?" at first there wasn't an answer so I was tempted to just walk away but I knew better, "Leonard?" I heard him moving inside the room so I knew he was there, "You know I can hear you, right?" Leonard opened the door and walked over to his bed just as I was walking in, "What do you want Sara?" "To apologize, I just figured you and Mick should talk since you hadn't seen each other in so long." he looked over at me, "We talked while you were asleep, we're fine, but it's me and you I want to know about." I walked closer to his bed and just stood there for a while speechless.

Finally I walked over to his bed where he laid down, sat down and talked "What do you want to know about me and you?" he propped himself up with his elbows, "Are we an us?" I didn't know what to say so he rephrased the question, "Can we be an us?" I just shook my head, "I don't know Leonard." he leaned up, grabbed my hand and my heartbeat almost automatically calmed.

We were still sitting on his bed, his hand on mine, my heartbeat was steady and for once in my life since dying and being resurrected, I was calm, "Sara, It's okay if you say no." Leonard laced his fingers through mine, "Just be honest and tell me." he adjusted so he was sitting closer to me, "Give me time to think about it then I'll give you an answer." when I said that he loosened his grip, let go of my hand, I stood up, walked toward the door to leave, "I do love you Leonard." with those words I left him to do as he pleased.

Back on the bridge Mick was just drinking a beer when I walked into the room, "Do you have an extra?" he pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Didn't go so well?" he asked as he took another drink, I popped the lid off of my bottle, "I don't want to talk about it," I started, "Good, me neither." he replied, "Actually, you know him pretty well, right?" I asked and he nodded his head yes, I explained how he asked about me and him to Mick, he looked more shocked than I did, "And Leonard Snart, the one that we just rescued, said all that?" I nodded my answer and he just said "Wow, he wasn't lying when he said he had it bad for you." I choked on the beer I was trying to swallow, "Why are you just now telling me this?" Mick just shrugged his shoulders.

A while later after the team came back on board and we left for the temporal zone I decided to go talk to Leonard again, this time when I reached his room the door was open, "Leonard?" I leaned my head into his room and tapped on the wall, "Sara the door's open for a reason." he said without looking up from the book he was reading, "Yes." he looked up from his book and swung his legs over the side of his bed almost immediately, "Yes what?" He smiled as I said "We can be an us." I had never seen someone light up the way he did when I answered him, he hopped up, ran over and wrapped me in an embrace like no other, "I'm glad you answered so quickly, I was dying to know." I hugged him back, still careful not to hurt his ribs as I put my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a bit until he released me from his hug.

We crawled into his bed shortly after our exchange of emotions, that night was the first night in a long time that I wasn't alone when I fell asleep, it was a wonderful feeling, one of the first emotions I truly felt after leaving the Lazarus pit that wasn't anger, or greed, his arms were around me, my head was on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat sung me to sleep, the next morning when I woke up I seen that neither of us had moved throughout the night.

I felt Leonard's hand leave my side and touch my shoulder, "Good morning Captain." I looked up at him and he winked, "I'm teasing you Sara." I smirked at him, "Don't call me that while we're in bed together." he rubbed my shoulder, sending chills down my back, "Gideon do we have anything to fix today?" "Nothing so far Captain Lance." "Wanna go home for a bit and tell your sister you're still alive?" he shook his head, "Gideon lets go home for the day." I told her to tell us when we arrived and I just continued to lay in Leonard's arms for a while.

After Gideon told us we were almost home we got out of his bed, I headed toward my quarters to get changed and let Leonard get changed too, but walking out of Leonard's room I ran into Stein, my hair showed that I clearly just woke up, "Uh, Sara what were you doing in there?" Leonard walked out of the room just in time to hear him ask me that, "Not getting lucky yet." his comment made me laugh a bit and made Stein very embarrassed considering his cheeks got more red than the sweater he was wearing, Leonard kissed me before Stein could walk away, "Tell everyone we're going home for a bit Stein!" I yelled at him as he was almost out of sight, with that Leonard retreated into his room and I went to mine, we all met back on the bridge, Leonard followed close behind me as we all sat down to discuss when we should meet back up, we were talking among ourselves as Jax gave Stein a weird look, I seen that Steins face was red yet again, "Stein what are you so embarrassed about?" Jax scolded him, "Oh nothing, sorry." "Professor, psychic connection, remember?" Leonard laughed at the exchange, "Whatever it is stop, you're making me feel embarrassed too." we all got decided shortly that we would meet back just before dark, everyone else left the ship except Mick, Leonard and of course me, as soon as everyone was out of sight Leonard planted a soft, gentle kiss on my forehead.

The three of us headed toward CC Jitters to grab some coffee since it was a bit cold out, walking up to the counter I heard my name, before I could turn around I felt someone run up and hug me, "I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" Barry smiled at me and pointed toward Leonard, "You found Snart?" Cisco walked up just as Leonard wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Actually she saved me." he sounded way too happy about that, "You and Captain Cold are a thing?" Cisco seemed just as shocked as Barry was, "Captain Canary, ultimate couple!" Cisco smiled like a boy on Christmas morning, "Barry and Iris are engaged now." he added, "Leonard can you order a hot chocolate for me?" I'm gonna talk to Barry and Cisco for a minute, he nodded and I walked over to the table where everyone was sitting and we caught up while the barista was getting our order ready.

After our drinks were ready Leonard walked over to us, sat my hot chocolate down on the table in front of me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple, Iris and Cisco both smiled big as they seen the affection pass between us, Mick just rolled his eyes, but I seen he smirked a little either way, "So Snart are you still a thief?" Barry asked as Leonard sipped his coffee, "Last thing I stole was Sara's heart." I blushed a bit, and seen that Cisco and Iris were smirking and giggling like teenagers at a concert, "Well, we should go break the news to Lisa that Leonard's not dead." I stood up, Leonard picked up my hot chocolate and handed it to me, we said our goodbyes and headed toward the place where Lisa was staying.

We arrived and told Leonard to wait outside for a bit while we went inside to explain everything to her, after explaining to her how we found him and everything she was dying to see him, I ran to the door, "Leonard come in, she's excited to see you." he stood up from the step he was sitting on and walked toward the door, "About damn time, it was getting a little cold out there." he walked through the door right behind me, before he could even close the door Lisa ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around him, it was one of the most touching things I ever seen, she was crying, it wasn't a sad cry, it was a cry of relief.

We all sat down after ordering a pizza and chatted among ourselves, fifteen minutes into a weird show about a time traveling phone booth, the doorbell rang, I got up at the same time Leonard did, "I got this." we both said at the same time, "Race you." I winked at him and we took off down the hallway toward the door, I was the first to the door, I opened it and met the pizza guy as Leonard was coming up beside me when the pizza guy say one thing "Woah." "I know she looks good in all that leather, but watch it, she's mine." Leonard grabbed my lower back and kissed me as he got his wallet out and handed the guy twenty bucks then he released me, grabbed the pizzas, said "keep the change." and slammed the door.

My face was boiling hot, as we walked back into the room where Lisa and Mick were sitting still watching tv, I caught his attention "It's kevlar Leonard." "Same difference, still looks amazing on you." he sat the pizza down on the coffee table and kissed my forehead, for a criminal he sure took things slow, maybe that gentleman trait was what made me fall for him, he never showed his gentle side at all until we were alone, never in front of people.

After finishing off the last slice Leonard wrapped his arm around me and started reminiscing with Lisa about all the fun they used to have every winter, sledding, drinking hot chocolate and watching old timey Christmas movies, "Remember you pushing me down that one giant hill after that two day blizzard, the whole way down I was screaming how much I hated you Lenny." this was the first time I seen Leonard laugh and smile around anyone except just me, I loved the sincere smile that was on his face, it made me feel warm inside.

I looked up at Leonard then over at Mick, "Guy's it's almost dark, want to get ready to meet up with the rest of the team?" I got up from the couch, Mick groaned, "Do we have to?" "Yes Mick, you heard the captain." Leonard looked up at me and winked as he got up, Lisa ran over and hugged him goodbye, surprisingly she hugged me too, "Thank you so much for saving Lenny Sara, I'll never forget it." with that Mick got up and headed toward the door, Leonard followed behind him, grabbing my hand in his as we left.

Back on the Waverider everyone retired to their rooms except Leonard, I was looking over some stuff as he came into the room where I was sitting, I didn't have to look up to know it was him "I'll get to bed soon." He sat down beside me, "I'll stay up until you're ready for bed then." I looked up at him smiling, "I don't think it would be quite as fun without my canary by my side." He wrapped his arm around me.

Eventually I grew tired enough to go to sleep, "Leonard?" "Yea?"he replied as he looked down at me, "Your room or mine?" He smiled as he got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to his room, "Leonard?" he stopped just as we were entering his room and looked back to me as if non verbally saying yes, "You know I love you, right?" He just smiled as I said that, "Come close." he said, so I did, we were standing in the center of his room and he picked me up bridal style, carrying me the rest of the way to the bed and laying me down, "I thought you had three broken ribs?" I was concerned until he said the sweetest thing I'd ever heard come from his mouth, "No matter how painful, the pain is worth it for you." he crawled into his bed beside me, said one last thing, "I love hearing my name come from your mouth." I told him I did too and that's why I said his name so much, then he wrapped me in his embrace until we both drifted off to sleep.

I felt his hand running through my hair when I woke up, "Enjoying yourself?" I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, he kept playing with my hair "Of course, because I'm in bed with a beautiful woman." with that he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, I asked him "Did you sleep well?" he nodded his head yes and started to move to get out of bed, "Where do you think you're going?" he looked back down at me as he proceeded to get out of bed, "To get some breakfast, care to join me dear?" I quickly nodded, got out of bed and left his room right behind him.

We entered the kitchen just to find Mick with beer in one hand, sandwich in the other, "Well look who's finally up." he remarked before he walked out the door, "What do you want to eat Sara?" Leonard looked over at me and waved me toward the table, "Waffles sound good." I sat down at the table making small chat with Leonard until he brought me a stack of waffles with bananas, syrup and whipped cream, he returned to get his food "How did you know how I liked my waffles?" I asked him as he sat down across from me, he said he asked Gideon a lot recently concerning me, I just shrugged as I dug into the waffles.

Later in the day after another mission we were all boarding the Waverider again, except Leonard who stayed behind due to his ribs not yet being fully healed, Nate and Ray were chatting nonstop the entire walk back about visiting the days before Columbus discovered new land, "Nate I don't care what you say, those Indian women looked amazing." "Ray, they were only seventeen, eighteen at most. " "They were married though?" Nate smacked his forehead, clearly fed up with Ray, "Did you never study history at all in your life?" they were still bickering, as I went to the captain's seat, Leonard snuck up behind me and rubbed my shoulders for a minute, "How was the mission Captain." he smirked as he reached over the seat and planted a kiss directly on my cheek, "You know I don't like when you call me Captain, right?" he kissed me again "You know that's why I do it, right?" he just smiled at me for a moment, told he would meet me in my quarters later, then he walked away.

A while went by before we actually told anyone else on the team about us being serious, as in a couple, Mick of course already knew, and Stein had his suspicions since the run in outside of Leonard's bedroom one morning, his suspicions landed clear, Leonard and me had been sleeping in each other's rooms ever since, sometimes doing more than sleeping but that's a story for another time.

When we told everyone a few weeks later they were all actually happy that we found the perfect person to complete us, there were a few undead jokes, but it was all in good fun and made Leonard and me laugh since it was both ironic and true in both of our cases, "Sara I'm so glad you're happy now." Amaya came up and hugged me before I knew what was happening, Ray gave Leonard a pat on the back and congratulated him, Jax stood up to go congratulate Leonard too, but looked over at Mick, "Aren't you gonna congratulate your friend?" Mick shook his head no, "I already did when I first got told." Jax seemed really offended that he wasn't the first to find out about our relationship.

Gideon couldn't find any aberrations to fix at the moment so we all just hung around on the ship for the day, I was in my room changing into my pajamas for the night when Leonard knocked, "Come in." I knew his knock by now, he walked in and made a very Snart remark "Three seconds sooner I could've walked in to an uncensored masterpiece." since we had started being a thing he started talking more and smiling, something I'm sure he hardly ever did before, at least I hardly seen him smile before we became an us.

I crawled into my bed as he retrieved a pair of his night pants from my drawer, I watched him pull his shirt off as I got under the blankets, "Enjoying the show?" Leonard asked me as he changed out of his jeans, "Why wouldn't I be enjoying it?" I smiled at him when he turned around and headed for my bed, before crawling under the blankets with me he kissed my temple making me blush just as much as the first time he did.

We laid in bed in blissful silence for a while until he asked me a question, "Would you ever want to have a real future with me, like kids and a white picket fence?" I was shocked that he would ever have a thought about a family, he didn't seem like the kind of person to want a normal life, "Only if you want a future like that too." he released a breath he must've been holding in until I answered, he seemed relieved that I didn't tell him no, or maybe he was relieved that I didn't directly tell him yes, who knows, but either way I knew I'd be happy as long as we were together.

We soon fell asleep in each other's company, I watched him fall asleep first, then I let myself drift off to sleep laying my head on his chest, memorizing each and everyone of the scars he had, just like almost every other night that he fell asleep before I did, his heartbeat in my ear soothed me to sleep, just like most every other night.

Leonard started to play with my hair when I woke up, "Good morning my love." I just grunted "It's morning already?" he laughed at me when grunted again, "You're cute when you're sleepy." he kissed my head, "When are we getting up?" he asked me as he started to rub my back, "Captain Lance, I'm sorry to intrude but I have found a problem in 1975 that needs your attention." Gideon's voice echoed, "Call everyone to the bridge Gideon." I got up quickly and grabbed the closest shirt I could find to slide on before meeting everyone on the bridge, after I got there I noticed it was Leonard's shirt and not mine, good thing we had clothes in each others rooms, that could've been really inconvenient to him otherwise.

After we made our plan and left Jax on board to keep an eye on everything we all walked into a small town similar to the one on our first trip through time, everyone went to do their separate things while Leonard, Mick and me headed to the nearest bar to get information, we chatted with some local drunks at the bar, "Where did Mick head off to?" Leonard asked me later as we both turned around to see him heading toward the jukebox, "Guess he's in the mood to dance." I told Leonard before taking another sip of my beer, the song started playing that Mick turned on the last time we were in this year, "Nostalgia," Leonard started as he turned back around to face the bartender, "When you started to dance to this last time we were here was when I knew I had feelings for you." I kissed his cheek and he smiled "Plus when you started knocking those men down like rookies I knew I wanted you to be my better half." he grabbed the hand that was on the bar and held it until our beers were gone and we had to meet up with the rest of the team.

We figured out what was disrupting the timeline rather quickly, we fixed the problem and headed back to the ship, as we were all walking back Leonard wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss my neck, we heard the result behind us with many comments from the team, even Mick with "Get a room." who knew he had humor, Stein also commented "Young love, it's rather cute." everyone was in a good mood when we got back on board the ship, smiling, joking, even Stein and Mick were getting along surprisingly enough.

Back on the Waverider we all gathered around the table in the kitchen and had a meal, like a family, none of us were related but we became true family, loving and caring for the rest in our own little way, Leonard raised his glass before we could start to eat and toasted "To the friends we have all made on board the Waverider." everyone else raised their glasses and cheered to it, his smile was free of worry, he was sincere, "Friends." I tapped glasses with everyone else and we all began to eat.

After we finished eating everyone went their separate ways for the night except Amaya and Mick who were becoming pretty close, they headed to Amaya's room to watch a movie, after they were out of ear shot Leonard looked at me and said "I'm not the only criminal on board that's smitten now." I laughed at him and grabbed his hand as I stood up, "Time for bed." I said, he gladly followed behind me.

That night was a fun filled one, first we played cards for a bit, then we done some other really fun stuff, but before sleeping we snuggled close, my back was toward him and his arms were wrapped around me, his hands were entwined in mine, I think he thought I was asleep soon after laying down like that because he done something strange, he let go of my hands and started to do something with his hands, I couldn't open my eyes because he thought I was still asleep, then he grabbed my left hand and started to touch and feel my ring finger, I couldn't tell what he was doing still, but when he started to do something to his own hands again I tried peeking with my right eye so he wouldn't be able to see me looking but I had no such luck, all I seen was him reaching down to grab my hands again but this time he didn't do anything else, he just laced his fingers between mine again then relaxed, I just let it go for the time being and closed my eyes again for the night.

I woke up before Leonard did the next morning so I immediately examined my hand and his, I seen nothing unusual, I didn't know what he was up to but I knew there was something swirling in that devious mind of his.

He adjusted in the bed letting me know he was awake, at least half awake, "The nights festivities make you tired Leonard?" he moaned "Yea, why are you up so early?" "Not sure hun." I said and rolled over to face him, "Your morning breath is rancid Sara." he said just before I kissed him, "So is yours." I then climbed over top of him, rolled out of bed and trotted over to retrieve clean clothes, "Nothing looks better." I threw one of his shirts at him for his Snarty remark.

Leonard looked at me like I was wearing a clown suit when I finally walked out of my room, "You're wearing one of my shirts." I nodded, "The shirt of mine that I wanted to wear was in your room, plus I like this shirt." he rolled his eyes at me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the bridge, Gideon told us where our next mission was, I told the team the plan and we headed off to our next fun little trip.

Jax flopped down in one of the seats as soon as we returned in the Waverider, Jax managed between breaths "That was so tiring." Stein remarked how he was perfectly relaxed, "Because you weren't doing all of the flying." Jax told Stein before he laid his head back against the seat, "I got to agree with Jax, that was tiring." Ray said.

That night I was the first person to go to bed while everyone else stayed up, even Leonard, "Gideon what is Leonard up to?" I asked her as I crawled into bed, "Sorry Captain Lance I have been commanded to not disclose that information to you." I was too tired to bargain with the AI, "Thanks anyway Gideon." I said before drifting off to sleep.

I heard Gideon's voice while I was sleeping "Mr. Snart, Ms. Lance asked me what you were up to before she fell asleep, she's becoming suspicious so I suggest hurrying the plan along." then I heard Leonard's voice "Don't worry, the plan will work out, its just her reaction that matters." Gideon said something else but it grew inaudible when a dreamscape came to view in my mind.

I woke up and no one was in bed beside me, I was all alone, I felt the bed where Leonard usually was and it wasn't warm in the slightest, "Gideon where's Leonard?" "He's making some calls, he said to tell you he would meet you in his room once he was finished." I was getting really suspicious now, I got out of bed, hurried to his room, I stood there for a solid five minutes and was seriously debating looking for him when he came into the room.

He smiled when he seen me, "Now what do you have up your sleeve Leonard!" he looked shocked that I yelled at him, "Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you by crawling into bed with you last night." his smile was completely gone and replaced by a look of sorrow by the time he finished his sentence.

We were just staring at each other for the longest time without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his room only saying one thing, that was to Gideon, "Tell them Gideon." he was still leading me down the hallway, "Leonard what's going on, where are we going, tell who, what is she telling them?" questions poured out of my mouth, "Geez you're a curious little birdie aren't you?" he laughed as we came to the bridge.

When he let go of my hand I asked again, "What's going on Leonard?" he didn't reply but I looked around to see the entire team was there, each one of them just standing back, out of the way, when I looked back to Leonard he faintly smiled as he got down in front of me on one knee and took his pinky ring off, "Leonard?" I couldn't register what was happening around me, he grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on my finger, it was a perfect fit, "Sara will you do me the honors of becoming mine forever and eternity?" tears started to well up in my eyes, "Yes!" I hugged him immediately, I was so excited I almost didn't hear the cheers coming from all of our friends, we stood there for a while, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, it was magical.

When everyone walked into the room to congratulate us reality hit me, I was engaged, everyone was giving us hugs and pats on the back when Gideon chimed in "Congratulations Captain, should I plot a course for 2017 to inform your friends and family there?" Leonard spoke before I could, "Let's go rub it in everyone's faces." I nodded, "You heard the man Gideon." we all settled in for the ride and I couldn't wait.

The first stop was Star city to tell my dad, we stopped by Oliver's secret Arrow cave first since no one seemed to be home at Thea's, Felicity's, my dad's or really anywhere, I told Leonard to wait outside while I made sure it was okay for him to come in, "That makes me feel important." his Snarty remarks always made me smile no matter what context he used them in.

I came into the room off of the elevator to see everyone there, Oliver and the guys were training with Dinah and Thea, Curtis and Felicity didn't notice me yet because they were nose deep in her screens, "Guy's?" everyone stopped what they were doing for a minute, "Sara, what brings you here?" Oliver stopped and grabbed a towel from the railing around Felicity's tech center, "Actually can I bring someone in here real quick like?" I asked Oliver, "Sure I guess, as long as we can trust him." I assured him he could and I hurried back up to retrieve Leonard.

We came back to find everyone had put their shirts back on except Oliver who still had his shirt in hand, "Everyone this is Leonard," I started as I held up my hand to show them he was my fiance, Felicity and Curtis almost squealed when they finally realized, "Hey Leonard, I'm Oliver." Oliver reached out and shook his hand, "Have you told your dad yet?" Oliver asked as he finally slid his shirt on, "No I was hoping he would be down here with you guys." Thea came into sight, "Not since last night," she started as she introduced herself to Leonard with a handshake, "Oli's sister Thea, I killed Sara before, hurt her and I'll kill you." Felicity laughed as she interjected Thea's little warning, "I'm Felicity," she started and she introduced the rest of the team.

Leonard seemed to warm right up to everyone in his own little way, I was talking to Thea and Dinah a bit until I realized we had been there for a while and we needed to go track down my dad, "Leonard we should go find my dad." he agreed, we both said our goodbyes and headed toward the Star city police department, "I forgot your dad worked here." he visibly cringed at the thought, "Do you want to wait outside, I know how you hate police stations." he shook his head no, "I need to meet your dad eventually, why not do it in a place that makes me uncomfortable." I laughed a bit at his discomfort as he held the door open for me.

As soon as I stepped into the police station my dad came out of nowhere "Sara, my baby girl!" I hugged him tight as I turned around about to introduce Leonard and my dad, "Daddy, this is Leonard, my fiance." He reached out to shake Leonard's hand, "My name's Quentin, say do I know you?" I cut in before Leonard could answer, "I missed you so much." "I missed you too baby girl, but really, you look familiar Leonard." I couldn't help this time, "Probably because I've been arrested before." he was honest about it, my dad just looked at me and back at Leonard clearly uncomfortable with my choice in men, "So when's the wedding?" he asked to break the awkward silence, "As soon as we let everyone know we'll start planning it." I smiled at him, "My baby's growing up so fast." he hugged me and told me he had a date he had to get to soon, so with that my dad left and so did we, we started to head toward Central city.

When we made our way to Central City our first stop was to tell Lisa about our engagement, she was ecstatic, "Doe's this mean I basically have a sister now?" Leonard looked over at me for an answer, "We'll be a happy family." I smiled at her as she hugged both me and Leonard, a while later we had to leave, "Sorry Lisa we still have to go tell our friends at Star labs and," I was cut off, "Guys can I come?" she was so hyper and extremely happy, Leonard looked over at me and then back at her, "Of course you can." we were walking up the steps toward Star labs when Leonard said "I enjoy being around two of the best women in my life." I pretended to be offended, "You mean there are others?" he kissed my forehead and laughed at me as Lisa walked ahead.

We got inside and Lisa said "Do you think Cisco will be here?" just as Cisco came around the corner to meet us, "Lisa?" he questioned, "I didn't expect you to show up too." Lisa gave him a hug and he just froze in motion.

Inside, everyone was there, we announced our happy news, Iris was the first to say something, "Let's invite everyone!" Cisco joined in on the high energy, "We can have it on the roof, it's plenty big enough, and let's invite Kara, Kendra, Carter, Jay, Harry," Joe cut him off, "Cisco we get it." O laughed, "Cisco you can invite everyone, we'll make the guest list with Iris." his smile got even bigger, Iris told me "We need to get you a dress!" Barry and Joe walked over to Leonard, "And we need to get you a tuxedo." Barry said.

Before I knew it we had everything planned, my dress was beautiful, the top half was lace with sparkling embellishments and the bottom was decorated with thousands of white and light blue feathers, when Kendra seen it she made one comment, "Fit for a bird." Amaya was there when I was trying it on too and said "No, it's fit for a canary." I was in love with it, I spun around in front of the mirror, "It's perfect." Iris came from a different place in the store and admired my dress for a minute, "It needs one more thing." she said as she pulled a tiara out from behind her back.

The tiara was beautiful in so many ways, I put it on just to notice that it looked like a very small bird perched on the very front stone which was a breathtaking light blue, like ice, ironic considering who I was marrying.

The day finally came, everyone was there on the roof of Star labs, overlooking Central City, my dad was giving me away, Lisa was a bridesmaid, Mick was Leonard's best man, Ray was marrying us, Diggle's son was ring bearer, I enjoyed how Oliver was in a green tuxedo, Barry and Roy showed up in red ones, Thea was in a red dress that matched Roy's tux, everyone was in an outfit that matched their hero's color, it was amazing in so many ways.

My dad was walking me down the aisle, everyone stood up and I started to tear up when I seen Leonard in a navy blue tuxedo that was almost the same shade as his favorite parka, he smiled at me as he looked down at my dress.

I was standing in front of Leonard as Ray asked us to read the vows we wrote, Leonard started "When I first met you I was the thief, but Sara with the time we've known each other, you have became the thief, stealing my heart was the biggest crime, you were first a stranger, a friend, then my Captain, my Canary now, soon to be my forever, my wife, once a vigilante, an assassin even, about to say 'I do.' to a criminal, one who doesn't deserve the happiness you bring to those around you, for better or worse my hero, as long as we both shall live, through all of the fake deaths, miracles, resurrections and hard times, I vow to love you as long as you will let me." behind me I heard Lisa sniffling, just as my eyes were watering, I was surprised he memorized all of that.

Ray then told me to recite what I had wrote, so I did "Assassin's usually never fall but meeting you made me clumsy, in a good way, because I fell for you, my favorite thief, stole my heart even when o thought I no longer had one, you brought light to my darkness, you cured my lust for blood with just the touch of your hand on my shoulder when no one was around, for better or worse I vow to travel with you, with the friendships we now share I realize you're really not the cold hearted bastard I first met, but someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." I seen his smile and a reflection from a tear escaping his eye, Ray even sniffled as he continued, "You may kiss the bride." The smile that plagued Leonard's face while I was reciting my vows contagiously came to my lips too as Leonard put a hand on the base on my back and the other was holding my hand up as he dipped my back and kissed me passionately, the cheers and clapping seemed to fade as I just enjoyed the moment.

Wally and Barry hurried to bring the tables and food up as everyone gave their congratulations, Supergirl brought Mon-el and her cousin she called Clark, "Congratulations Sara!" she hugged me "Long time no see alien." we collectively laughed as Leonard looked a bit confused, Mon-el told him "Don't worry we're good aliens." as he motioned toward the cousins, as they walked back to talk with Iris and Cisco, Leonard put his lips close to my ear, "What the hell are they talking about?" "Oh yeah, you weren't here for the dominators invasion," I started I knew he thought something along the lines of sounds kinky, but I spoke before he could again, "While you were dead we got invaded and it was so not fun." he just kind of stared at me blankly.

We were all seated and about to eat when Mick stood up "I just want to say something about the two newlyweds before we start stuffing our faces," he smiled and laughed for a minute, "I was there for the first bar fight on our fast trip through time, way back in 1975 Sara was minding her own business dancing, when some biker looking fella came up and started trying to get touchy with her, they exchanged words and before I knew it Blondie had knocked him to the ground and other men started to come after her, she basically told us to butt out so we stood there and watched for a minute, I watched Leonard watch Sara and I knew from that moment the way he looked at her, not only when she was dancing but when she was wiping the floor with those idiots like they were rookies, I knew he had to be thinking a lot of things about her, one of those was probably along the lines of 'I think I love this little bad ass.' later that night I seen the way they tried not to get caught looking in each other's direction, I knew there was a spark between them, and that's coming from an idiot, but these two are meant to be, eat if you agree!" he yelled the last part and sat down to eat.

We stayed in 2017 until it was over, after Thanksgiving and Christmas came and went we gathered up our team in January and we were off to save the future yet again, but now both of the criminals on board were happy, Mick was happy after meeting Nyssa at our wedding, I nudged them to go on a date and with that a new love story was started.


End file.
